


Les divagations d'un allemand

by chiaravargas93



Series: Hetalia [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93
Summary: Pourquoi sur terre il à fallu qu' il tombe amoureux de lovino "je te hais saleté de kraut " vargas ? Vraiment qu' elle malchance.





	Les divagations d'un allemand

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia n'est pas pas à moi mais à hiyamura mais ça tout le monde le sait.

Luidwig beilschmidt est un idiot ou un masochiste . De toutes les personnes qui peuplent cette planete il à fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de celui qui déteste ses tripes. Mein gott il est vraiment maudit. Sur les trois frères vargas pourquoi il à fallu que ce soit de lovino le frère qui l'a choisi comme son rival personnel / ennemi jurée depuis leurs première rencontre et non l'adorable et joyeux feliciano qui ne le lâche pas d'une semelle (ou même marcello). Il n'arrête pas de se poser cette question mais au fond il connait déjà la réponse. Feliciano est trop doux , trop facile luidwig aime les défis, il aime ceux qui lui résiste et lovino en est l'exemple parfait. \- "Bâtard de pomme de terre arrête de tourner autour de mon fratellino " \- " Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça depuis tout a l'heure ? - " Tes vraiment effrayant bastardo " Quand on parle du loup il arrive en courant. bien que lovino était plus d'ecorce que de morsure . Ça il l'a compris depuis longtemps. Il à appris beaucoup de choses sur lovino au fil du temps . L'italien est désespérément amoureux de son ami d'enfance Antonio Fernandez carriedo un idiot inconscient qui ne connais pas la valeur de ce qu' il à devant ses yeux , lovino est un diamant brute (celui-ci l'aime en retour mais est trop stupide pour le savoir ) . Ça l'a toujours amusé comment personne ne semble être assez intelligent pour le comprendre. Il sait aussi que sous sa façade rude et grossière lovino est une personne belle et sensible qui est trop souvent mal juger.  
Lovino est comme un puzzle qu' il faut creuser et creuser de nombreuses fois et de touts côtés pour percer ces mystères. Il est fascinant tellement fascinant que l'allemand ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer. Mais il divague , il à perdu le fil de cette "conversation " à sens unique . Où est-ce qu'il en est déjà ? , laisse mon fratellino tranquille non pas là , les allemands sont d'horribles personnes insérés d'autres insultes et critiques envers son pays , sa culture ou lui même . Est-ce qu' il a sortit sa moustache du jour ou ses tomates non pas encore. Comment diable arrive t'il à les sortir de nul part ? C'est comme les drapeaux de feliciano ou ses pâtes ces italiens sont vraiment incompréhensible.  
Encore une fois qu' est -ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça bastardo , c'est pas moi qui est mis de la nourriture pour chiens dans ta nourriture.  
Décidemment tu es vraiment adorable lovino . Il n'a pas voulu dire ça c'est sortit tout seul mais avec ce rougissement et ce feu dans des yeux , il comprend pourquoi il est tomber amoureux de lovino et non de feliciano.


End file.
